Night Life
by Mia21
Summary: Vicki and Henry take on a case involving a new night club and its disappearing singers. Meanwhile, Mike and Kate grow closer over a homicide investigation. Highlights include VickiHenry fluff and Vicki singing among other things. Please Read and Review!
1. Proposal

"Ms. Nelson? I'm Mark Allard."

Vicki started, but quickly remembered her five o'clock appointment and smiled.

"What can I do for you Mr. Allard?"

"I'm the owner of the Body English Night Club. Lately we've had a few…odd disappearances."

"Odd how?" Vicki asked, already considering a few of the possibilities.

"We have strict contracts with our entertainment, Ms. Nelson, and we pay them well. The last six singers that we've hired have vanished without fulfilling their contracts and without being paid in full."

"And what, exactly, do you need me to do, Mr. Allard?"

"I'd like you to investigate the disappearances, of course. This club just opened, and I can't have anything…bizarre going on."

"I understand. My time is five-hundred a day plus expenses. I'll need a list of the singers who've disappeared, as well as a list of all of your employees and anyone you find suspicious."

"I can have those for you by tonight if you'd like to start now."

Vicki thought about Henry and smiled, "Why not?"

Detective Mike Celluci surveyed the gruesome scene with a mix of horror and relief; horror at the senseless murder, but relief that it was a bullet that had done the killing and not one of Vicki's supernatural monsters.

"What do you think?" A voice asked from behind him, and Mike turned to see Kate watching him.

"It, uh, doesn't look like a robbery, money and credit cards were all still in the wallet. Cause of death is three gunshot wounds to the upper chest cavity. I'd say most likely it some sort of jealousy or revenge kill."

Kate looked back at the body of the young girl, still sprawled in a puddle of her own blood. "Well, let's nail the bastard that did this, shall we?"

Vicki once again thanked God that it was September and sunset was at 7:15 p.m. As soon as the sun was down she called her favorite vampire. _And the only one I know, luckily, _she added silently just as a voice on the other end said hello.

"Henry, its Vicki. Do you want to go clubbing?"

"Well that depends," he replied, and Vicki could hear the smile in his voice, "is it for work or for play?"

She paused for a moment to think, "Both."

"I'll be there in twenty." He told her, laughing as he closed his phone.


	2. Idea

**Hey Everyone - thanks for all the great reviews! I hope everybody enjoys this next chapter too! Don't forget to review, and if you could, please answer the survey questions at the bottom! Thanks!! Mia21**

**Basic Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

Body English was full when they arrived, dancers pressed together in large grinding masses. The music was loud and the club was stiflingly hot. The colored flashing lights wrecked havoc on Vicki's eyesight, and for once she was glad Henry's hand was on the small of her back as they made their way to the bar.

Once there, Henry turned to survey the club and the people themselves.

"Well?" Vicki asked impatiently.

He looked down at her and smiled, knowing his next words would annoy her and finding he didn't really care. "Nice place."

"Henry!"

He just laughed.

"I don't sense anything unusual, Vicki."

"Hm." The noise was non-committal, and only served to enhance her glare.

"Ms. Nelson." Vicki heard the voice before she could see the person.

"Mr. Allard."

"I'm glad you made it…" Mr. Allard's voice trailed off as he looked at Henry.

"Oh, Mr. Allard this is my partner, Henry Fitzroy; Henry, our client, Mark Allard."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Allard began to extend his hand, but inexplicably changed his mind when Henry smiled.

"Uh," he said, as he turned back to Vicki, "would you like to see the rest of the club?"

"Yes, thank you." Vicki answered before Henry could.

* * *

"Autopsy came back on Lindsey Moyer; cause of death was the two bullet wounds."

Mike nodded to show that he heard Dave as Kate walked through the door.

"We've got another body."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Allard asked after showing Vicki and Henry around.

"Nice place," Vicki repeated Henry's words, "but I'm more concerned with the case. You haven't noticed anything odd have you? Any of your employees or customers acting strangely?"

Mr. Allard shook his head, "Not really, but I do have the list of names that you asked for; all of the employees and a few of our regular patrons."

Vicki sighed and Henry looked down at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Assuming we're dealing with a kidnapper or a killer, I'm thinking maybe the best way to draw him or her out would be to go undercover."

"Undercover?" Mr. Allard asked, intrigued.

"Do you think that I could pose as a singer for a night or two?"

Mr. Allard was already nodding. "I'm sure we can figure something out. Can you come by the club tomorrow when we're closed?"

Vicki smiled. "Sure, say around noon?"

Mark Allard smiled in return. "It's a date."

Henry growled low in his throat, but Mark Allard was already walking away. Nevertheless, Vicki still punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"What are our rules Henry?"

"But he-" Henry stopped at the look on her face, and then sighed, "No biting the bartenders and no growling at the clients. But he said it was a date."

"So, what, I can't date a client but you're allowed to go out to eat all the time?"

"That's completely unrelated, not to mention unfair, and you know it."

Vicki just shook her head, but she smiled too. "Just get me to the door."

"I should just leave you here."

"You do and I'll never talk to you again."

Henry smiled now, "Well, I can't have that." He said as he took her hand, pulling her back through the throng of people, safely to the exit and then home.

* * *

Mike found himself staring down at another young girl with identical bullet wounds to the first girl.

"Her name is Isabelle Jones…"

"Does she have any connection to the first girl?" Mike asked, cutting Dave off.

"Two actually. The first is that they're both ex-girlfriends of some guy named Brian Morton. The second is that they're both singers, and the last place either performed was that new club, Body English.

"Good. We'll run a check on this Morton guy, and we'll have to go the club. It'll be closed tomorrow, so we'll check it tomorrow night. For now, let's let the forensic team take over."

Before he could leave, Kate called to him. "Hey Mike?"

He turned back to her, and as she walked towards him he couldn't help but notice that she really was an attractive woman; she had great legs too.

Reining his thoughts back in, he tuned in just in time to hear her ask whether or not he'd like to have dinner. A million and one answers popped into his head, but the one that came out was, "I'd love to."

Her smile, however, was worth it. "Great. I'll meet you at Champion House at six?"

"Sure."

* * *

On the walk home, about every five seconds, Vicki could feel Henry's glance sweep over her. Finally, as they reached her apartment building, she'd had enough. She stopped dead in her tracks, tightened her grip on Henry's arm, and swung him around to face her.

"What?"

One of Henry's brows went up and he cocked his head to the side.

"Just because I can't see very well in the dark doesn't mean that I can't sense your little looks. Now what is it?"

Henry considered his next words carefully. "Can you actually sing?"

"As a matter of fact I can. I won my high school talent show three years in a row. Was that it?"

The brow went back up and was joined by a grin. "Why, we're you expecting something else?"

Vicki grinned back, but only shrugged and walked inside.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Don't forget to answer the survey!!**

**Survey Question**

**1) If you had the choice, would you rather: a) Vicki and Henry get together the way they are, b) Henry regains his mortality and they live out their lives together, c) Vicki becomes immortal and stays with Henry forever, or d) Vicki kicks Kate's ass and gets together with Mike**

**Thanks everyone, I look forward to your answers!**

**Mia21**


	3. Performance

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the tremendous reviews! You guys are to good to me!! Serpentine-moon, I'm sure glad somebody enjoyed Henry's "rules". Oh, this chapter has no Mike/Kate stuff in it, I'll try to get back to that next chapter. So, I hope everyone enjoys!! Mia21**

* * *

"Good morning!" Vicki awoke to Coreen's cheerful, if somewhat annoying, voice. Opening her eyes, Vicki realized that she was still sitting at her desk. Coreen studied her as Vicki tried to work the kink out of her neck, then silently handed her a hot cup of coffee.

Vicki even managed a weak smile as she said, "thanks."

Half an hour later, as Vicki climbed reluctantly out of her hot shower, she could hear Coreen singing something softly while she was working. Listening closely Vicki noticed that Coreen was actually very good, and that's when it hit her. She dressed quickly and all but ran out into the office.

"Coreen, how would you like to go undercover on our current case?"

"Well," Coreen began warily, knowing that if Vicki _wanted_ her to go undercover it probably wasn't a good thing, "that depends on what it involves."

"Singing." Was Vicki's simple answer as she sat down behind her desk.

"Singing? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay, explain."

Vicki smiled. "My current client is one Mr. Mark Allard. He owns a club called Body English, and wants me to find out why his entertainment has been mysteriously disappearing. I just thought that I could find out more if I became one of his acts, and two singers are always better than one."

Coreen nodded, "Well, I used to sing in High School. With a little practice…who knows? I guess I'm in." She finished excitedly.

"Did I mention we have to perform tonight?"

"Oh, well in that case…" Coreen trailed off and began digging through some of her piles of books and notebooks. Vicki watched with raised eyebrows until she apparently found what she was looking for. Coreen triumphantly held up a battered journal and smiled when Vicki frowned.

"It's my High School journal; it's full of poems and songs."

Vicki nodded her approval, and then glanced at the time on her computer. "And on that note, we have to go."

"Where are we going?" Coreen asked, joining Vicki in grabbing jacket and scarf.

"A rehearsal session with the client."

* * *

Vicki was thankful that during the day the club was just an ordinary building: no disorienting lights, no press of human mass.

"Miss Nelson…who's this?"

Vicki almost felt sorry for the guy, this was twice she had brought along an extra person when he was only expecting her.

"Mr. Allard, this is my assistant, Coreen. She's going to be singing with me, and yes, before you ask, we both can actually sing."

Mr. Allard actually smiled. "Please, call me Mark; Nice to meet you Coreen. And good, I'm glad you can sing 'cause it would be pretty embarrassing for you to get up on stage and sound like shit."

Vicki and Coreen both laughed.

"Now," Mr. Allard…Mark glanced down at Coreen's journal, "what have you got?"

* * *

Much of the rest of the afternoon was spent re-writing some of Coreen's old songs and working with Mark's band to put some music to them. Around four, Coreen shot up from the floor, where she and Vicki were still working, and almost yelled, "What are we going to wear?"

Vicki's eyebrows went up, she didn't really care, but Mark apparently agreed with Coreen.

"Go downtown, to the Eaton Centre, and find yourselves something to wear. For that matter, get your hair done too. You need to look like professionals."

Vicki started to protest, but Coreen almost kicked her when Mark added, "It's on me."

An hour later found Vicki, dress in hand, being towed by a ridiculously happy Coreen into a beauty parlor, an expensive beauty parlor. Vicki hoped it was worth it as the overly zealous attendants descended down upon them with their sponges, brushes, sprays and curling irons.

* * *

"Henry? It's Vicki. I know it's still an hour until sunset, but as soon as you're able I need you to come to the club; Coreen and I need a manager, if I'm not dead yet."

The last couple words were muttered and Henry smiled at the thought of what Vicki was being subjected to, after all, it was her idea to go undercover. _'Manager indeed,'_ Henry snorted to himself, but Vicki needed him and heaven forbid he ever turn her down. _'Besides,' _he thought as he buttoned his favorite red silk shirt, _without me she will undoubtedly wind up in trouble.'_

* * *

It was Friday night, and if the club had been packed before it was now bursting at the seams. Henry paused just inside the door and scanned the crowd. The smell of so many bodies crammed together, the sound of so many heartbeats pounding in time to the music currently blaring out of over a dozen suspended speakers, the feel of so many lives in so little space was almost enough to threaten Henry's hold on the Hunger. Almost; but he had not survived for nearly five-hundred years without an iron will. _'Later,' _he told himself firmly, as he began winding his way towards a back hall that led to the rear of the main stage.

When he finally made it to the back, Vicki's head popped out from behind a curtain.

"Vicki…" he began, but stopped to scan her, or more accurately, the curtain she was clutching around herself. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Her answer was deliberately vague and only served to peak his interest.

"What are you wearing?"

Her grin was mischievous as she told him, "You'll just have to wait and see. For now you, Mr. Jones, are the manager of the Williams Sisters, your newest stars."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Jones?"

"Edward Jones, yes. And I suggest you go find yourself a place to watch from, Mr. Jones, the show will be starting momentarily."

And with that Vicki disappeared back behind the curtains. Henry made his way back through the hallway and the crowd, and over to the bar, muttering the whole way about being called 'Jones'.

* * *

Henry was seated at the bar, his back resting against it, facing the main stage when the spotlights were turned on; the rest of the club remained in darkness.

Vicki and Coreen walked out together, and Henry's jaw nearly fell open. Vicki looked absolutely stunning! Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head; she wore just enough make-up to be seen under the lights, but she didn't wear her glasses; Henry suspected contacts. And her dress…_'wow' _Henry thought.

The dress was turquoise and silky, a halter top with a deep V in the front that defined both Vicki's bust and her stomach. To help that definition there was a ribbon of rhinestones under her breasts. The gown hugged Vicki's curves dangerously, and when she turned back a little to tell the band they were ready Henry saw the line of rhinestones that stretched partway down the center of her buttocks. He was sure his eyes were black.

**Sorry, you guys, I tried but I couldn't describe the performance right. I was thinking they would sing somthing along the lines of 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ, so I highly suggest you go take a look at that music video. And/or listen to 'Potential Break-Up Song', 'Bullseye', and my personal favorite, 'Like it or Leave it'.**

* * *

After the performance was over Vicki went straight to the dressing room to change. She intended to draw out the killer and possibly confront him or her, but she'd be damned if she would do it in a dress that would completely restrict her ability to fight or defend herself. Instead she opted for jeans, but she also wore heels and a silken, black short-sleeved top.

Henry was waiting for her when she emerged, and he smiled when he saw her; she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, what did you think?" she asked almost shyly, and Henry realized just how important his opinion was to her.

"I thought it was wonderful, and you looked amazing."

She smiled again. "Thank you Henry." She told him seriously, and then she kissed him. It wasn't much, just a touch, but it made Henry's heart leap. He offered her his arm, she took it, and they strode out into the club together.

* * *

Vicki leaned her back against the bar and watched the man she had dubbed tall, blonde, and handsome approach. She and Henry had seen him staring at her earlier so she had proceeded to the bar alone to wait for his advance. He walked up and leaned his forearms against the bar. Vicki felt rather than saw his eyes sweep her form - she wished she had traded the contacts for her glasses – then he smiled and said, "Nice performance."

Vicki turned all the way to face him and smiled in return. "Thanks."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." Vicki said as she thought, _and so it begins.'_

The conversation ranged from their favorite musicians to what they did alone on a Saturday night. Vicki allowed him to charm her, lead her to a table, and then, eventually, outside for a breath of fresh air, secure in the knowledge that somewhere, Henry was watching.

* * *

Except that he wasn't. He was distracted by thin but voluptuous brunette. It had started with someone whispering his name. Checking to make sure that Vicki was still seated with her…friend, Henry had followed the whisper to a dark section of the second floor. That's where he had found the brunette, who had beckoned to him then disappeared out a door.

* * *

Vicki laughed and her breath made a cloud in the air. Tall, blonde, and handsome's laugh was quieter and deeper and sent a pleasant chill down Vicki's spine.

"Are you cold?" he asked, apparently catching her shiver. He seemed so sincere and Vicki found herself answering, "A little."

He stood in front of her, took off his coat, and draped it around her shoulders. He caught her eyes then, but before Vicki could say anything his eyes became black and his voice dropped several octaves, "Where is Henry Fitzroy?"

* * *

The brunette had led him out onto the roof, and though Henry could smell her the wind was distorting the direction and he could not see her. He caught the flash of movement and glint of silver just in time to catch the woman's wrist and twist it back, causing her to drop the dagger. Her reaction, however, was not what Henry was expecting; she started laughing. Teeth bared, he growled at her, "What?"

"It's too late anyway!"

Henry's eyes widened as he realized the diversion and he whispered one word.

"Vicki."

* * *

"Not exactly what I was expecting, but I'll take it."

Blonde eyebrows rose towards hair, but Vicki just smiled.

"Yeah, the vampire thing doesn't work on me."

He smiled in turn and this time Vicki shivered out of fright, "Too bad for you."

Vicki grunted as her back and skull slammed into a brick wall, but she had no time to react before her air supply was cut off.

"You will tell me where Fitzroy is Victoria Nelson!"

Vicki clutched vainly at the hand squeezing her windpipe, but the hand wouldn't budge and the blackness of unconsciousness was quickly closing in. Then several things happened at once. Vicki heard a snarl from in front of her and the hand let go just as the door from the club burst open. Vicki hit the ground, hard, had a fleeting image of a person coming towards her, and heard the door open again, but then everything went black.

* * *

**All right everyone, let me know what you thought. There originally was more to this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next one-it's cute fluffy stuff. And since I just know someone is going to point this out: the other vampire, whose name is Cameron, does see Henry with Vicki, but he and Henry have never met. Cameron knows of Henry through Christina (no, she has nothing to do with my story) but Henry has no idea who he is or what he wants, we'll all find that out later on. And, by overwhelming odds, the result of the poll was that Vicki should become immortal too, but everyone wants to find a way around the territory thing. So, I'll see what I can do, but that means you'll all have to stay tuned! Thanks everybody!! Mia21**


	4. Plan

**Alright-thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I think it's worth it-hope you guys do too. Just in case anyone was wondering this story is set after the first season and disregards the second season episodes. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Basic disclaimer applies. **

* * *

"Vicki?" the voice came from far away, but Vicki thought she recognized it. "Victoria?"

Yep, she definitely knew who that was.

"Henry." She said the name as soon as her brain latched onto it, and the sound was beneficial to both in reassuring Henry and helping Vicki to swim a little farther up out of the fog. The next step was logical; Vicki opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Gentle hands pushed her back down onto her couch. _'No,' _Vicki realized, _'his couch.' _With an internal sigh, she pushed that information aside and managed a grin. "Why?"

"Let me see: several lacerations, contusions that include the hand-print around your neck, and you probably have a concussion." Henry sat down on the couch by her legs. "Vicki, what happened?"

Her voice was only mildly sarcastic as she said, "Oh, you know, tall, blonde, handsome and I went for a little fresh air. One second he's telling me a joke and the next thing I know Mr. Vampire is-"

"Vampire? Henry interrupted.

"Yeah, complete with the black eyes and threatening dental work." Henry rolled his eyes but said nothing further.

"Anyway, Mr. Vampire is trying to persuade me to tell him where you are. I guess he doesn't like getting no for an answer because then I was pinned against the wall and he demanded I tell him. Don't know how he expected me to say anything seeing as he was choking me, but then he dropped me and, well, you know the rest."

"You didn't happen to catch this Vampires name did you?"

Vicki sighed; she had been afraid he'd ask her that. "He said it once. It was something like Cody or Caleb."

Henry stood and started pacing. "Christopher?" He asked. "Kyle? Carlos?"

Vicki shook her head at each name that Henry offered. "Mm-mm, keep going."

"Charles? Kevin? Casey? Uh- Clark?"

"No. I'm sorry Henry, I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

Vicki was upset at her lack of memory, Henry could hear it in her voice. He still had questions for her and he certainly didn't want to upset her, so he went for appeasement.

"It's alright Vicki, it was a long shot anyway."

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Vicki said, "It was something like Camaro." Henry just nodded, staring out the window, arms crossed over his chest, surveying his city. And then it hit him. His eyes widened and his brow rose as he turned back to face Vicki. "Cameron?"

Vicki sat straight up. "Yes! Camaro, Cameron, I knew I wasn't crazy! What's wrong?"

"The only Cameron I know is one that Christina turned forty-five, maybe fifty years ago."

"Christina your sire?"

"The one and only. Vicki, I need to know exactly what he said."

"He asked me if I was cold. When I said yes, he moved in front of me and put his coat around my shoulders…" Vicki ignored Henry's low snarl, "and then he went vampire and asked me where you were. When I told him his charms wouldn't work on me he slammed me into the wall and said that I would tell him where you were-"

"Why didn't you fight back?"

His question was quiet but it nevertheless riled Vicki.

"Maybe because I was being held three inches off the ground by a hand around my neck! Or maybe I was waiting for someone to come save me! Or maybe…" Vicki paused, and her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of which, where were you? And you'd better not say you were sucking some blonde bimbo's blood!" Henry couldn't quite meet Vicki's eyes, and she groaned. "Oh, Henry, you were!"

"Not exactly. She wasn't blonde, and I didn't quite make it past her trying to stab me with an athame."

"An atha- what?"

"An athame. It's a ceremonial dagger used to…never mind. Now, you said he wanted to know where I was."

"Yeah, so what?"

"That means he doesn't know what I look like."

Vicki engaged her brain and tried to catch up with Henry's reasoning. _'Maybe I taught him a little to well,'_ she thought. "You mean because he saw us come out of the back together?"

Henry nodded.

"Well," Vicki began, now in full investigative mode, "if he doesn't know what you look like, that brings up two questions. One, how does he know who I am? And two, how did his distraction know who you were?"

Henry walked over and sat down beside Vicki. "I have no idea about the first one. As to the second one, she didn't know."

Vicki just stared at him, her skepticism apparent on her face.

"She called to me. There's a frequency, to low for human ears, that most supernatural creatures can use to speak to each other." Vicki still looked skeptical. "It's kind of like bats and echolocation, but the point is she called and I answered. I walked right into her trap, not that she lived long enough to gloat."

"Well, that aside, we still need to know how he knows who I am and what he wants with you. The only choice I see is to go back to that club."

"No, Vicki, I won't allow you to use yourself as bait."

"What other choice do we have Henry? We don't who he is, what he wants, or even where he is! The only thing we do know for certain is that he likes to hang out at that club!"

"Exactly! Don't you see Vicki, he is luring us onto his ground."

"His ground or not, I'm going back to that club tomorrow night. You can come with me or not, it's your choice."

Henry opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He was wise enough to know when he'd been beaten. "Of course I'm coming with you Vicki."

Vicki smiled, then groaned as she picked herself up off the couch. "I should probably go."

"You don't have to." The words were out of Henry's mouth before he'd had time to correctly process them. But Vicki just smiled. "That an invitation to stay?"

She expected one of his cocky retorts, something about how, with any other woman, he wouldn't have had to extend the invitation in the first place. She certainly wasn't expecting him to be serious, or to receive only a quiet, simple, "Yes."

Vicki sat back down and slowly met Henry's eyes. Never before had she so clearly seen him, his feelings.

He held her gaze until her eyes began to water, then bent down and kissed her.

This kiss was unlike any he had given her before. It was soft and hard, chaste and passionate. It was silk and steel and lightening, and Vicki was helpless to resist. Her arms seemed to twine, one around his shoulder the other in his hair, of their own accord, and when Henry buried his own hand in her hair she could make no move to stop him.

They were both breathless when finally the kiss ended.

Henry stood, and Vicki stood with him. Henry offered her his hand, effectively making the choice hers. She tried to ignore the way his eyes burned a line down her body and think. But there was no sense in any longer denying the inevitable, denying what they both were feeling. Vicki knew it and so she spoke no words of protest, only placed her hand in his and let him lead her through the door and into his bedroom. Once through the door he turned to face her, and his right hand closed over the nape of her neck, his thumb tipping back her head until she looked at him. His mouth was hard, eyes ice blue, but his touch wasn't rough. She felt naked and suddenly vulnerable with him watching her with those eyes. She swallowed convulsively as he ran his left hand down her body, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, "I promise I won't ever hurt you."

And she believed him; he could see it in her eyes. No one, down through nearly five centuries, had ever looked at him the way Vicki was looking at him now.

Their clothing was thrown, piece by piece, onto the floor, while a struggle for dominance raged on the bed. Vicki knew she never really stood a chance, and sure enough she ended up on the bottom, with a decidedly smug Henry above her. Although she had to admit, as his touch sent liquid fire through her veins, that perhaps his bragging wasn't all for naught. And when finally they joined Henry was tender and gentle. But every slow, deep stroke built a heavy craving for more, an insistence that had her hands caressing the damp skin and chiseled muscles of his back, urging him on. Fire licked along his skin as his muscles contracted and flexed, as his body moved harder and faster. And in the end, just as they crested that last wave, Henry sank his fangs into her left breast, just over her heart. He drank deeply as Vicki cried out and their bodies convulsed.

And when it was over and they lay side-by-side, Vicki was the one to break the silence.

"Henry?"

"Hm?"

"Do we get to cuddle now?"

Henry's laughter was deep and rich as he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her to his side. She was still there when the sun rose.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I had to up the rating because of the minor lemon, and I hope that didn't discourage anyone. I tried to refrain from the full-on sex scene and just write enough to get the picture across. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks, Mia21**

**Oh, and the cuddle thing is from the episode Love Hurts. Hope everyone got that! **

* * *


	5. Problems

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait, life has been really hectic. But I made this chapter extra long as a reward for all the great reviews! Enjoy!! Mia21**

Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies. I.e. I own nothing!

* * *

Vicki woke in Henry's arms. It was 6:00 a.m., sunrise was at 6:14, and he was staring at her.

"What?" Her voice was uncharacteristically soft; Henry liked the effect it had on her, making her seem young and carefree.

"It's nothing…I just-"

Vicki cut him off. "Henry, don't."

"Don't…what?"

"Don't say what you're going to."

"Why not? What will it change if I say it?"

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know." Vicki answered, looking at the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but the man lying next to her.

Henry reached out and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and, as he hoped, she looked back at him. "I'm not asking you to admit to anything Vic. I just thought you should know that I love you."

"I think I've known that for awhile." She whispered.

Henry could feel the sun's approach, and struggled to keep his eyelids open.

"Vicki…"

Vicki smiled. "Go to sleep, Henry. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" He asked, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Promise."

And with that Henry fell into a sleep so deep, that for all intents and purposes, he was dead to the world.

* * *

Vicki slept for another three hours next to Henry, before rousing herself to go home to her own apartment. Once there, the first thing she did was climb into a shower so hot she thought her skin might melt. An hour later saw her dressing, inspecting the cuts and bruises she had received during last night's mission, as well as the two small bite marks that she had received under more pleasurable circumstances. All of these could be covered, except for the large purple handprint on her neck. _'Oh well.' _She thought, grabbing her coat, _'I hope Mike doesn't mind.'_

Vicki took a cab to Mike's third floor apartment. But when she knocked on the door, it wasn't Mike that answered it; it was Kate in one of Mike's T-shirts.

"Vicki." It was obvious that Kate was embarrassed, and Vicki sought to relieve it, thinking of her night spent with Henry and glad that Mike hadn't been alone either.

"It's all right. Is Mike home?"

"Yeah, he's cooking breakfast."

"At 10:30? Never mind."

Kate escorted Vicki into the living area, and then went into the kitchen to finish breakfast while Mike and Vicki talked. After Mike's inevitable comments about Vicki's newest bruise, Vicki quickly explained who she was working for and what her case was.

"Vicki, homicide's already picked up three of the six missing singers. They were all killed by two bullet wounds to the chest, not by some rogue…" Mike trailed off, not wanting to say more in case Kate could here them.

"That's what I needed to know," Vicki said as she stood up to leave. "Thanks Mike."

* * *

When she'd finished with Mike it was 11:00 and her stomach was rumbling. Vicki called Coreen and they met for lunch, over which Vicki told her exactly what had happened the night before, minus the festivities with Henry, and then what Mike had just told her. She and Coreen tossed around a few ideas, but none of them seemed to make any sense.

"I just don't know Vicki. I'll go into the office and see what I can dig up on rogue vampires."

Vicki smiled. "Thanks Coreen, I really appreciate it."

"What are you going to do?" Coreen asked, and Vicki noticed the concern in her young assistant's voice.

"I'm going to go speak to Mr. Allard, and then maybe I'll join you at the office."

* * *

It was after 12:00 by the time Vicki got to Body English Nightclub. The door was unlocked, which sent an alarm bell off in Vicki's head. But being her stubborn self, she went inside anyway. The club was somewhat eerie; shafts of light from the second floor windows were the only light and Vicki's glasses did nothing to help her eyes penetrate the shadows.

"We meet again, Ms. Nelson."

Vicki turned, and thought she had gone temporarily insane. Cameron stood before her, in the middle of the day, in a shaft of sunlight.

"That's impossible." She whispered.

Cameron smiled. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

* * *

Henry awoke at 7:14 as the sun slid below the horizon. He knew immediately that Vicki wasn't in his condo, and though he was a little disappointed, he wasn't worried. Henry showered and put on fresh clothes: jeans and his favorite white shirt. He then went to his desk and tried to occupy himself with drawing, but with each minute that passed Henry became inexplicably more and more worried about Vicki. Finally, at 8:00 p.m. Henry called his least favorite detective.

"Celluci."

"Good evening, detective."

"Fitzroy. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Victoria?"

"She stopped by this morning, around 10:30. She left by 11:00. Why, what's wrong?"

Henry ignored his question. "Did you give her any information?"

"Only that we found three of the six missing singers, and that they were shot. Now what's this about?!"

"I'll let you know."

And with that Henry hung up the phone. Then he called Coreen.

"Hello?"

"Coreen, its Henry. Do you know where Vicki is?"

"No. Why?"

"She was supposed to meet me tonight."

"Um, she said earlier that she was going to go see Mr. Allard. Why don't you try the club?"

"Thanks Coreen."

Henry was already out the door.

* * *

When Henry reached the club the door was unlocked, and he could hear two heartbeats inside. One he knew was Vicki's, the other he didn't recognize, but he got the sense that whoever it was knew he was there. _'No need for stealth then.'_ Henry thought, but still he was silent as he entered the club and walked passed the bar onto the main dance floor. The scene that met his eyes made his blood boil. Vicki sat in a chair, her hands tied behind her. Cameron was standing, pressing a knife to her throat. He spoke first.

"Well, well, Henry Fitzroy. It's about time."

"If you hurt her, you bring on yourself a slow, painful death." Henry ground out through clenched teeth.

Cameron smirked. "There's no need to hurt her, if you give me what I want."

"And what's that?"

"I'm in need of an assistant for my newest experiment. You see, I'm rather into the dark arts, which is why you couldn't sense me in your territory. But my latest test requires a willing vampire participant, and unfortunately Ms. Nelson is neither willing nor a vampire."

"And what makes you think that I'll be willing?"

Cameron smirked again. "I should think the choice would be simple, unless I've misjudged the situation and you do not, in fact, care about Victoria here."

Cameron gestured with the hand that held the knife at Vicki's neck, slicing the skin. Vicki flinched and a drop of blood welled up, only to begin its slow descent towards the hollow of her throat. Henry's response was a low snarl, and Cameron smiled.

"That's what I thought. Now, here's the deal. You drink what's in that goblet over there," he said, pointing to a silver cup sitting on the bar, "and I don't kill your girlfriend."

Henry had to ask, "And if I refuse?"

"You get to watch her bleed to death." Cameron answered, moving the knife so that another few drops of blood followed the first one. Despite this, Vicki's voice was sure as she called, "Don't do it Henry!"

Cameron dug the knife in this time, causing Vicki to cry out in pain. "Time's running out Fitzroy, what's it gonna be?"

Henry looked at Vicki for the first time since he'd entered the club. He read the emphatic 'No!' in her eyes, the sacrifice she was willing to make, and he loved her all the more for it. He turned back to the bar, grabbed the goblet, and downed its contents in one gulp.

"No!" It was Vicki, but it came too late.

Nothing happened in the space of about two seconds, and then Cameron began laughing as Henry fell to his knees, gasping and coughing.

"Henry!" Vicki screamed, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. However he seemed to have heard her, because he looked up at her call. But there was something wrong with him, something wrong with his eyes.

"Henry?" His eyes, his eyes were red, not black, but blood red. Henry slowly stood up as Vicki yelled, "What did you do to him!?"

"He drank my blood as part of a spell and is now under my control." Cameron took the knife from her throat and cut her bonds, then turned to Henry. "Henry, I want you to kill Victoria."

Vicki couldn't believe her ears. "What!?"

"I suggest you run." Vicki glanced at Henry, but his eyes were still red and he was snarling, at her.

She did as Cameron suggested and took off for the maze of dark corridors behind the stage, knowing that it was hopeless. Henry could move a lot faster that her, and even if she lost him he would be able to hear her heartbeat, smell her blood. _'How ironic life is.'_ Vicki thought as she ran. _'I'm going to die by the hand of the only man I've ever truly loved.'_

Just then she turned a corner and found herself in a short, dead-end corridor. Trying to keep the panic down, she ran to the wall and felt for a hidden handle or panel, but there was nothing. And then Henry rounded the corner behind her and her brain told her that she was backed against a wall and screamed at her that she was dead. She turned slowly to face him, preferring to face her death head on, as she did everything else. Henry advanced slowly towards her, and she realized that she desperately did not want to die, especially at Henry's hands.

"Henry, please, it's me, Vicki." Her voice came out as a sob, and she was surprised to find that she was crying. Henry was only a foot from her, and he reached out and took hold of her face, turning her head so that the left side of her neck would be exposed. She recalled the knife wound and the blood, and she tried to stop the tears from pouring, tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Don't do this." She begged. "Please Henry, you don't have to do this!"

Vicki found that her hand was on his chest and she tried to push him away, but of course it was no use. She felt his fangs graze her skin, and her heart leapt in terror, for this was not her Henry, and she knew what was to come. When he sank his fangs into her neck it wasn't the gentle bite of lover, but the savage tearing of a killer. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She thought, _'At least I will die in his arms.'_ And then she whispered, "I love you, Henry."

He jerked back from her, staring at her, his eyes flickering between the red and his usual vampiric black. Covering the wound on her neck with one hand, she watched Henry's struggle. "You have to fight it Henry. You have to come back to me." Her voice was quiet, and there wasn't anything left in her but the tears. He was still staring at her as finally his eyes settled on the black, and then slowly, slowly, faded to his own blue.

"Henry?"

"Vicki." Him saying her name was the most beautiful thing to her in the world, but her happiness was to be short-lived.

"You know the power of the dark arts is waning when simple love can overcome blood magic."

Henry whirled around, hissing, his fangs bared. And then suddenly he and Cameron were fighting, viciously, without restraint, moving quickly back into the main dance hall. Vicki followed them slowly, dizzy from loss of blood. When she made it to where they were, Cameron was holding Henry down, strangling him. Vicki reacted without thinking, linking her hands and smashing them on his skull. He spun around and hit her, flinging her into the wall. She slid down it and crumpled into a heap, unable to do anything else. She watched the fight hazily, thinking that she had escaped death at Henry's hands only to die separated from him. Then she caught sight of something shiny, laying just two feet from her. It was the knife, her blood still on it. She forced herself to reach for it, to sit up, to watch the fight, and when Henry flipped Cameron around so that his back was to her, Vicki forced herself to throw it with all the strength she had left. It hit him in the back, near his spine, and he froze with the shock, which gave Henry the time he needed to snap Cameron's neck.

Vicki could feel herself slipping away. She wanted to tell Henry again that she loved him, that she should have said it ages ago; she wanted to tell him good-bye. But the last thing she saw was Cameron fall to the ground, and then her world went dark.

* * *

**I know that it's a terrible place to end, but it just means that you're going to have to tune in for the next chapter. That's right, the story is not done yet. Oh, by the way, I would love to get some reviews. Thanks, Mia21**


	6. Plight's End

**Hey everyone, I'm apologizing in advance for this chapter's shortness. It really should have been tacked on to the end of the last one, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. The story still isn't done yet, there are two or three chapters still to come. Thanks for your continued support. Mia21**

**Basic disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Henry dropped Cameron's now lifeless body with disdain. He didn't know what he and Vicki were going to do with the body but…

_'Vicki!'_ Henry's brain screamed and he suddenly realized he could smell blood, a lot of it. He looked for Vicki and saw her crumpled into a heap, unconscious or, _'No!' _Henry thought, _'I can still hear her heartbeat, feel her pulse.'_ And he could, but they were faint, and growing fainter. He ran to her, praying to any god that would listen to save her.

The wound on her neck was grave, and Henry flinched at the knowledge that he had caused it, no matter how out of his control his actions had been. He cleaned the bite, hoping that the coagulant in his saliva would stop the bleeding long enough for her skin to begin to repair itself.

He held her hand as the minutes passed, anxiously watching as the bleeding slowly, oh so slowly, stopped, waiting for the healing to begin.

But nothing happened.

"Come on Vicki," he told her, the hint of a command in his voice. "Don't leave me."

And then, gradually, the torn edges of skin began shifting, knitting themselves back together. Henry breathed a sigh of relief as Vicki's eyes flew open. It took her a moment to focus on him, but when she finally did she smiled.

"Hey." He said, smiling back.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Besides ow?"

"Ow is good," Henry told her, tears in his eyes. "Ow means you're alive."

Vicki didn't say anything, just reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Henry held her close, wishing that that moment would never end.

But all too soon it did. Vicki let go with a, "Can you help me up?"

Henry did so, wrapping an arm around her waist when she wobbled.

"I'm alright," she assured him, before glancing at the body. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Bury him, burn him, it doesn't really matter." Henry said, his voice brimming with contempt.

"Well, let's do something with him."

And they did. It was still several hours until sunrise, more than enough time for them to put the body in Henry's car, drive into the surrounding countryside, burn the body, and bury the remains.

* * *

By the time they got back to Henry's apartment, Vicki was exhausted, already half asleep. Henry carried her from the car and into the building, realizing how tired she was when she didn't protest. Upon reaching his condo, he laid her gently on his bed, removed her shoes and socks and tucked her under the blankets. He thought he might go out to hunt but Vicki's soft, sleepy voice stopped him. "Henry, please stay with me."

Her simple request was enough to melt his heart and turn him back. He removed his own shoes, socks, and torn shirt, before slipping in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, fitting her body against his. He inhaled her scent, re-memorized the contours of her face, the exact shade of her hair.

"Henry?" Vicki whispered, fighting the pull of sleep.

"Yes?" His voice was equally soft.

"I meant what I said."

Henry knew exactly what she was talking about. "About loving me?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Good," He kissed her forehead gently. "Now go to sleep."

And she did.

* * *

**And that's it for this one. I know, I know, but I said it was short. I just don't want to go into the next part quite yet. That's coming soon. And, as always, please read and review!!  
**


	7. Party

Hey everyone, this is just a filler chapter before the next big thing happens so, sorry it's short but I hope you like it! Mia21

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Vicki, are you ready yet!?"

"Almost!"

"You said that fifteen minutes ago." Henry sighed. He was standing near the door in the condo, waiting, somewhat patiently, for Vicki. He couldn't understand what was taking the woman so long. It wasn't as if they were going to one of his expensive clubs, just back to Body English to celebrate Mike and Kate catching the psychopath boyfriend who was dating singers and killing them.

Henry himself wore black dress shoes, dark wash jeans, his favorite white button-up shirt, and a black wool jacket. Vicki's coat was draped over his arm.

"Okay," said a voice behind him. _'Speak of the devil…'_ Henry thought, as he turned to face her. Vicki was wearing a plum colored, knee-length dress that had a mocha colored sash, with gold heels; her hair was pulled back into an intricate Grecian-style knot at the back of her head, and she wore only light make-up.

Henry's eyes traveled up and down her frame as he smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Vicki blushed and murmured, "Thank you," before turning so Henry could help her into her coat. Then he offered her his arm, she took it, and they proceeded downstairs and out into the night.

* * *

"Vicki?"

She had paused outside the club, staring at the doors. Henry knew what she was thinking, but he also knew that she was the kind of woman who liked to face her fears head on.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. She took a deep breath, and let Henry lead her inside.

* * *

"Vicki!" Mike called, standing from his seat at a table and walking over to hug her.

"Hey Mike," she replied, hugging him back. "I guess congratulations are in order, since you caught yourself a killer."

"Yeah, well, it was mostly Kate that figured out the connection between the victims."

Vicki's jaw dropped and she turned to Henry.

"I've lived to see something I never thought I would, Mike Celluci giving away credit."

Henry laughed while Mike's attempt to defend himself was drowned out by a fresh blast of music from the speakers.

They reached the table and Henry pulled out a chair for Vicki, but didn't sit himself. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll be back."

Vicki watched him walk away with only slight trepidation. However, the conversation between Vicki, Mike, Kate, and Coreen progressed without him. It wasn't until the overhead music stopped and the spotlights came on that Vicki began to suspect something was up.

Everyone turned toward the stage, which just happened to be right in front of their table, as the curtains came up. And there stood Henry, looking calm and oh-so sexy, staring down at her with a smile. And then he sang:

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
but I can't walk away._

Vicki was mesmerized. She'd had no idea that Henry could sing, let alone that he would do so in front of an audience, and all for her.

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
but I can't walk away._

And the song was perfect, for hadn't Henry literally crashed into her? And trusted her with his secret that, had she revealed it, could have been the death of him.

_From your face, your eyes  
are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need._

_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
but I can't walk away._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
but I can't walk away._

When Henry finished, Vicki cheered, along with everyone else in the club.

* * *

Don't worry, there's more to come!!


End file.
